My drive Thru
by eastwood101
Summary: Merlin works at a drive through and Arthur is a customer. Short fic. Based on the song My Drive Thru by NERD and Santogold and Julien.


My drive thru. Based on the song by NERD, Santogold and Julian Casablancas. Short story. Merlin works at a drive through and Arthur is a customer. I don't own nothing.

Today's the day; the smell of oil frying in the air, the hot and sticky cramped room and the tired and dejected people going about their job. This is a fast food drive-through and this is Merlin's first shift. The itchy uniform was way too big for Merlin's slim frame. The hat felt awkward and stupid upon his head. He clomped around in massive work boots so the oil wouldn't burn his feet. His name badge was even spelt wrong, saying Merlyn. Fucking hell, that's a bloody girl's name. Merlin didn't hold much hope for his new job; he would probably quit by the end of the week or get fired for not turning up. That was practically his life story for casual work; rock up, hate it, leave.

…

Arthur sped down the highway in his new car paid for by his father's money. He was glad to get away from the crowded, bright, noisy, smelly city which he worked in for his father's company. Arthur was haunted by the demons of his mother's death which never let him rest. His father blamed him for his mother's death.

Flashback - _Arthur and his mother were on the Warf watching the big steam wheel boat leave the harbour. Arthur turned to place his toy boat in the water alongside the big ship. His mother called out to him but it was too late, he had fallen in. Arthur had felt hands drag him up onto the Warf. He called out "mom" but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly someone screamed and everyone looked towards the water. The water was stained red as a lifeless body had been caught and crushed in the huge wheel of the steam boat._

He later found out that was his mother. His father had never forgiven him for almost drowning. It was all his fault. His mother had tried to save him. Arthur always felt inadequate in front of his father. He could please any crowd but not his father. To get where he was now had been due to hard work and determination, working almost every night. He was now going to his weekend country escape which was the house his mother used to live in. It was a huge place surrounded by trees and open fields. Arthur could relax and let his hair down, not that there was any hair to let down.

…

Merlin started washing dishes in the huge disgusting sink. Morgana the manager suddenly appeared by his side. "Merlyn, how are you. Thanks for coming sweetie." Merlin glared at her and mumbled "whatever. Bitch." Morgana was one of those wacky people with personality shifts; loving someone one minute and yelling the next. "Merlin, you better finish those dishes, I want you on the counter NOW! Merlin stomped over to the counter scowling at the customers. At the other register stood Gwaine who was flirting with hot blonde chick (slightly chubby, buck teeth and orange skin) but that didn't faze Gwaine. Gwaine was a man of taste and style. "See you later gorgeous." The girl giggled and walked off. Well at least he got them repeat customers.

Gwaine turned to Merlin "Merlin mate, come to join me. I goanna grab a burger." Gwaine snuck over to the already prepared food and grabbed one of the customer's burgers. As he took a bite Morgana walked around the corner. "Gwaine, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." An old lady at the counter said "language." Morgana put on a sweet smile and said "sorry valued customer." Gwaine grinned and took another bite "chill Morgana, I'll still screw you tonight." The old lady said "language." Morgana glared at him and ripped the burger out of his hands and threw it in the bin. Gwaine just shrugged and put his head under the ice-cream tube, squeezing it into his mouth. "Brain freeze" he said holding his head.

Merlin shook his head and started arguing with a fat customer about the amount of fries compared to the nuggets. Morgana yelled out "Merlin, break." Merlin excused himself, giving the customer to a shy Gwen, who tried to mend the situation. Merlin took off outside and stood smoking against the wall. A hot guy walked past and looked him up and down. Merlin scowled and gave him the finger. Merlin saw a purple Lotus come racing in from the highway and stop at the petrol station. A blond tall man stepped out of the car and put on his ray bands. He leant against his car as it filled it. Merlin thought damn he's fine.

Merlin was called back in and went to work on the drive-through. Morgana obviously didn't believe in taking it slow. Merlin had a great time eyeing the customers on the camera and making them wait for their food. He abused a few of the customers through the microphone grinning as they spluttered and got even angrier. Then he saw the Lotus come through the drive-through, it stopped at the ordering board and speaker. Nothing happened. Usually one wound down their window to order. Merlin got angry "you have to open your window, idiot." The customer must have heard became the window came down and a frown appeared.

Merlin just stared as the man took off his sunnies, revealing perfect blue eyes. Merlin whistled and said through the microphone "I want you, do you want me to. I have one question, can I help you. Now thank you for coming through my drive-through." Shock was etched all over his perfect face, eyebrows rising into his blond hair. The blonde said "umm, I just want to order something. What do you have?" Merlin answered "babe, I've got everything you ever want. But if you want to order something look at the fucking board, you prat." The blonde glared and said "you can't speak to me like that." Merlin retorted "watch me, what I do. Now thank you for coming through my drive-through."

Blondie said "I'll have number 6, watch your mouth or I'll have to speak to your manager." Merlin had already taken off the microphone as Morgana had called him over to do the drive through customer window. Merlin stood at the window looking board. The blonde man came driving up but went too far. Merlin stuck his head out the window "you'll have to come around again, you can't reverse, there are other cars behind you." The Blonde man yelled abuse at Merlin from his window and sped off.

A few minutes later Merlin heard a familiar-sounding angry customer speaking to Morgana. "Hi yes, my name is Arthur and I just want you to know the disrespect I was treated with at the drive through. Who was the person on drive-through?" Morgana looked pissed "just a moment, Arthur. MERLINNN." Merlin slowly made his way out. Morgana and Arthur were wearing the same expressions, it was a wonder they weren't related. Arthur said "you have a horrible way of speaking to customers. I want you to apologise." Merlin scoffed "as if." Morgana glared "fix it" and stormed off to take a phone call.

Arthur said "one question, what's your impression of me. Now with a car and suit like mine, I'm a big presence. I could have you locked up with one phone call. So you make a stupid, slow move like that again and I will make your life a living hell. Got it." Merlin pretended to be thinking seriously about it "I find your approach so adolesce. I mean you're young but your game is pre-pubescent. You sound like a spoilt rich kid. My mind is a weapon too; I'm quick on my feet and you might just find yourself grabbing thin air before you even begin thinking about arresting me." Both Merlin and Arthur had leant so far across each side of the counter they were nearly touching. Merlin might have assumed that Arthur wanted to grab Merlin and beat him to pulp if it wasn't for the heavy breathing and eyes on his lips.

Merlin grinned and leant back "what are you going to do about it." Arthur licked his lips and grabbed Merlin by the shirt pulling him over the counter "your coming with me. So much for your disappearing act." Merlin fell into Arthur arms and they both started passionately kissing. Morgana had come back to the counter "what the fuck do you think you're doing." Merlin pulled away from Arthur and took off his shirt leaving a singlet underneath, torn off his hat and kicked off his boots "I quit." Gwaine cheered behind Morgana "go Merlin, I see you've been watching closely at how I seduce the customer." Merlin grinned and walked out the store, Arthur behind him.

Arthur came up behind Merlin outside "very hot, what do you plan on doing now, Mr. Invisible." Merlin spun around "actually Gwaine was my ride. Fuck." Arthur started laughing and Merlin punched him in the arm. Arthur immediately stopped, looking angry and coming into Merlins personal space and whispering in his ear "you are coming home with me. Merlyn." Arthur put his arm around Merlins waist and led him to his car. Merlin chuckled as he got into the car "we are going to have fun tonight. We are going to dance all night." Arthur smiled as he started the engine "yes we are, we're going dancing." Merlin leant over and claimed Arthur's lips whispering "now thank you, for coming through my drive thru."

…


End file.
